


The Friendly Skies

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #641: Snape and the Ministry Departments -  Magical Transportation.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Sex. Could be seen as public sex I guess.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
<p>And now with associated art by Mywitch <a href="http://mywitch.livejournal.com/41921.html">HERE!</a> Check it out!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Friendly Skies

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #641: Snape and the Ministry Departments - Magical Transportation.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Sex. Could be seen as public sex I guess.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> And now with associated art by Mywitch [HERE!](http://mywitch.livejournal.com/41921.html) Check it out!

~

The Friendly Skies

~

Severus groaned as Harry slowly rode his cock. Clutching Harry’s hips, he thrust upwards. 

Leaning down, Harry kissed Severus, moaning as Severus’ cock slid deep. 

They moved together, Harry’s movements getting rougher as they chased their pleasure until, with a bellow, Severus came, Harry following soon after.

Panting, Harry rolled off Severus and onto the magic carpet. “The view from up there’s fabulous.” 

Severus smirked. “I did mention it as one of the perks. And look, we’re safe at our destination.” 

Leaning up, Harry grinned. “At the Burrow already?” He reached for his clothes. “Better get dressed.”

Severus smirked. “Quite.” 

~

“Wherever did you get it?” Arthur asked, inspecting the flying carpet. 

“It’s the Department of Magical Transportation’s new model,” said Severus. “They offered Harry one to try.” 

“Why?” asked Hermione.

Harry grinned. “One of the perks of being me, I guess.” 

Huffing, Hermione smacked him on the arm. 

“Ow!” 

“It seems suspicious. They probably want you to endorse it or something.” 

“I would.” Harry smiled. “It was a fun ride.” His gaze locked with Severus’ and he coughed. “ _Really_ fun.” 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Harry saw it the moment she understood. Blushing, she shook her head, stalking off. “Men!”

~


End file.
